Tășnad
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Town | image_skyline = View in Tasnad 2.JPG | image_alt = | image_caption = Tășnad city hall and Nicolae Bălcescu Street | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = ROU SM Tasnad CoA.jpg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Tasnad jud Satu Mare.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Tășnad in Romania | pushpin_map = Romania | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Tășnad in Romania | pushpin_map1 = Romania Satu Mare | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Tășnad in Satu Mare County | latd = 47 | latm = 28 | lats = 38 | latNS = N | longd = 22 | longm = 35 | longs = 00 | longEV = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = County | subdivision_name1 = Satu Mare | subdivision_type2 = Town | subdivision_name2 = Tășnad | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = | established_date = | parts_type = Subordinated villages | parts_style = list | p1 = Blaja | p2 = Cig | p3 = Rațiu | p4 = Sărăuad | p5 = Valea Morii | founder = | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = USL | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Vasile Mitrașca | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 96.60 | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 190 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 8 631 | population_as_of = 2011 | population_density_km2 = 89.35 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = EET | utc_offset1 = +2 | timezone1_DST = EEST | utc_offset1_DST = +3 | postal_code_type = Postal Code | postal_code = 445300 | area_code_type = | area_code = | iso_code = | registration_plate = | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://tasnad.primariatasnad.ro/orasul.php | footnotes = }} Tășnad ( , ) is a town in Satu Mare County, Romania. The town also administers five subordinate villages: Blaja, Cig, Rațiu, Sărăuad and Valea Morii. At about 2 km from the center lies Tășnad geotermal Spa, known in Romania and abroad for its thermal waters. Demographics According to the last census from 2011 there were 8,411 people living within the city. Of this population, 51.1% are ethnic Romanians, while 36.2% are ethnic Hungarians, 11.4% ethnic Romani and 1,1% others.http://www.satumare.insse.ro/phpfiles/rezultateprovizorii.pdf Dr. Abraham Fuchs wrote a comprehensive historical book about Tășnad as it was up to World War II. The book is in Hebrew and describes the vibrant Jewish life in this small town up until its destruction in 1944.http://www.tasnad.org/ History At the archaeological site of Tășnad-Sere in the Spa-area, finds from the Neolithic Körös, Pișcolt and Baden cultures have been made as well as remains from the late Iron Age and the migration period (Chernyakhov-culture). Since 2012, Ulrike Sommer from the Institute of archaeology London conducts excavations of the Körös site together with the Satu Mare Museum.Astaloş, Ciprian; Sommer, Ulrike; Virág, Cristi 2013. Excavations of an Early Neolithic Site at Tăşnad, Romania. Archaeology International 16, 2012-2013, 47-53, DOI: http://dx.doi.org/10.5334/ai.1614 References Category:Settlements in Satu Mare County Category:Tășnad Category:Valid name- locality of Romania